The present invention relates to a wire sawing device comprising at least one layer of wires stretched between at least two wire guide cylinders and held in position by grooves provided on the surface of said cylinders, which wire guides define the interval between the wires of the layer of wires, and hence the thickness of the sawed slices separated from each other by sawing gaps, the wires being adapted to move with alternating or continuous movement whilst bearing against at least one piece to be sawed fixed on a support table.